El abrazo más cálido
by NekoHK
Summary: Wolfram no puede soportar más que Yuuri y Conrad pasen tanto tiempo juntos. ¿Qué pasará cuándo sus verdaderos sentimientos sean revelados? Oneshot.


_Hola a todos~ Bueno, este es mi primer fic así que ténganme compasión (?)... Bueno amo esta serie desde hace tres años y esta idea random llegó a mi mente a las dos de la mañana, así que simplemente escribí, y aquí está c:_

_Esta historia tiene un poquito de Yuuram y ConWolf a la vez, diría que más ConWolf :'D jujuju pero bueno ya, lean y descubrirán(?)_

_Y ante todo, disfruten 8D~ _

_(Disculpen si hay algún errorcito por ahí eAë)_

**_Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh pertenece a Tomo Takabayashi y Temari Matsumoto y yo no gano nada más que diversión con esto x3_**

Wolfram ardía tanto como el mismísimo fuego que salía de las palmas de sus aristocráticas manos, ya no aguantaría esto más. Hasta aquí llegaba su paciencia. No toleraría un segundo más.

Él era un von Bielefeld, no tendría por qué aguantar esto. Aquel enclenque debería estar orgulloso de ser su prometido. Sin embargo, se hallaba allí, en brazos de Conrad. Por tercera vez aquella semana.

Wolfram no cabía en su indignación. Pero es que no le encontraba sentido alguno aquello. El Maoh tenía completamente a su disposición a uno de los mazokus más codiciados de todo Shin Makoku y sus alrededores y él simplemente iba a algún rincón del castillo a pasar el rato con _su_ hermano.

Antes de darse cuenta del camino que sus pensamientos estaban comenzando a tomar decidió actuar y hacerse presente en la escena.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, enclenque?! – Gritó el mazoku de fuego con el tono que usaba generalmente para acusar a su prometido — De nuevo engañándome con Conrad… ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?— Pudo ver como Conrad estuvo apunto de contestarle algo con aquella amable sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, pero entonces Yuuri lo interrumpió.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Wolfram? – Empezó con deje de molestia el moreno. —Conrad y yo simplemente estábamos hablando de equipos de beisbol. No es nada de lo que estás pensando. —Continuó el Maoh ya cansando de todas las escenitas que solía montar el rubio.

— ¡¿Que cuál es mi problema?! ¡Desde que llegaste no he podido pasar ni un solo segundo con Conrad, siempre te está siguiendo de un lado a otro como un perro fiel y ya no tiene tiempo para mi!—Exclamó el rubio fuera de sí, antes de siquiera notar las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Y cuando se dio cuenta lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse hasta las orejas al observar las sorprendidas miradas que le dirigían los dos hombres. – Y-Yo… Este…

Entonces Yuuri estalló en risas aumentando aún más sin darse cuenta la humillación del orgulloso mazoku. – ¿Así que es eso, Wolf? ¿Estás celoso porque acaparo toda la atención de Conrad?—Exclamó casi al borde de las lágrimas y antes de que alguno de los otros pudiera interrumpir responder prosiguió—Bien, bien, te dejaré con tu hermano un rato, de todos modos creo que ya es hora de que vaya a continuar con el papeleo o Gwendal jamás me dejará en paz—Y entonces se retiró con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia el despacho.

Se hizo entonces el silencio. Conrad seguía tan sorprendido por la reacción de su hermanito que todavía no encontraba qué decir. Y mientras Wolfram seguía como un enorme tomate rubio y de ojos verdes.

Hasta que el impaciente mazoku se comenzó a hartar del silencio.

—Está bien, no tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo sólo porque "su majestad" lo ordena. Puedes simplemente ignorarlo y hacer como si nada pasó. — Soltó el menor algo molesto mientras mantenía la vista baja, avergonzado.

El mayor sonrió y se acercó a Wolfram, cubriéndolo ahora en un reconfortante abrazo. Wolfram casi los había olvidado. Los abrazos que daba su medio hermano eran tan cálidos que muchas veces en el pasado había terminado dormido en sus brazos y el mayor lo había tenido que llevar a su habitación. Claro, todo eso antes de que el rubio comenzara a rechazarlo por ser en parte humano.

Sin embargo en ese momento, sintiéndose amado en los brazos de su hermano se dio cuenta de que aquello de la sangre le había dejado de importar desde hace un tiempo. _Desde que llegó el enclenque a darle un giro a nuestra vida_, pensó acertadamente.

—Wolfram, sabes que te quiero, y si he dejado de pasar tiempo contigo es porque tú me apartas cuando hago el intento, pero podemos incluso volver a hacer un duelo de espadas como antes si así lo deseas. — Susurró suavemente Conrad en su oído sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — Sólo tienes que pedirlo, siempre estaré allí para ti, lo prometo.

—Hmph, más te vale cumplir tu promesa, Weller. Y también mantenerte más alejado de _mi _prometido. — Murmuró aun acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Claro, Wolfram, como quieras. —Y le regaló una de sus sonrisas marca Conrad.

_Espero que les haya gustado~_

_Los reviews son bien recibidos 8D_


End file.
